Shattered
by Andriia
Summary: Nick always believed in his dreams, no matter how bad the circumstances were. But when he got trapped and people experimented with him, injecting him unknown substances and making him suffer, his hope slowly faded- until a certain blond guy showed up.
1. Chapter 1

A new Niff fanfiction coming for you all :) I am not going to talk a lot, I just really hope you like it and I enjoy writing it!

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered<strong>

**Rated**: T [probably change it into M, I am not sure yet]

**Summary: **Nick always believed in his dreams, no matter how bad the circumstances were. But when he got trapped and people experimented with him, injecting him unknown substances and making him suffer, his hope slowly faded- until a certain blond guy showed up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the mentioned characters. The whole place this story is settled in only exists in my mind.

**Warning:** Violence, mention of death

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

"I thought it's over! " Nick muttered curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. His puffy red eyes stared on the dirty cold floor, his breath was unsteady. "It was supposed to be over!" A single tear escaped his eye and ran over his cheek, dropping from the edge of his jaw, soaking into his Shirt. The scars on his arms burned, reminding him of what had happened. They had promised him a better life, protection. He believed them, stupid as he was. The day he came here first was burned into the back of his mind and the memory for sure would never go away.

_It had been a cold night; snow was falling and turning the landscape into a winter wonderland. Nick ran through the streets of the city, trying to keep himself warm. He knew if he would fall asleep now, it would be his dead. He'd often seen men laying on the sidewalks, covered in snow, their skin so pale. He wasn't sure if they were still alive, but he didn't want to know it either. _

_So the brunet boy kept on walking, his eyelids getting heavier every second. When he blinked, it took him such an effort to open them again. His stomach made loud growling noises. Nick hasn't eaten anything in the last two days. There was no energy in him at all and he was so tired. But still he didn't allow himself to fall asleep._

_He continued pacing through the streets. It was so cold. Nick was sure that he'd do nearly anything to get a hot chocolate or something to eat now. This was his third winter living on the street and the hardest so far._

_He heard the car before he saw it- a black van, windows only in the front seat. It stopped right in front of him and the window was opened. On the inside sat two men, smiling. Both wore sunglasses, which slightly irritated him. It was night- who needed sunglasses when there was no sun shining?_

_Although Nick wasn't able to recall every word they said, he knew it was something about an organization for homeless people, providing shelter and giving them food at least as long as the winter goes on. It sounded like a gift from heaven and without thinking about it twice, he was in the van driving to his new home for the next few weeks._

_It has been a lie. A terrible lie, what Nick realized as soon as he came to this place. _

Footsteps got him out of his thoughts, causing his heart to beat against his chest rapidly. The footsteps were getting closer, too close.  
>"Please not again, please!" Nick whispered to himself, keeping his eyes shut, sobbing. He saw the needles in front of his inner eyes, the other people in the same room, the doctors with their perfectly white coats, making details about every reaction of the boys trapped in the room. He felt the pain, the unknown reaction of his body to whatever they injected him, the other guy going crazy, starting to scratch over his arms, screaming for help, yelling, before collapsing on the floor right in front of him, while he cried- because of what had happened, because of the pain and the fear.<p>

A door was opened and a loud scream was heard, full of fear and pain. Nick got chills, shivering. Then the footsteps disappeared along with the scream. It was silent again.

It could have been him, but it wasn't- not this time.

"I thought it was over" he mumbled again, rocking himself back and forth liken a little child, falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next time he woke up, the door was opened and a guy Nick has often seen before shoved a tray in his little room.

_His room._ Every time he thought about it, he had to stop himself from laughing sarcastically. It was a small little room, the walls consisting of cement just like the floor. There was no window, only a small lamp at the ceiling, spending light and flickering. At least Nick was able to turn it off by himself if he wanted to sleep. What else was in the room? A dirty mattress with a pillow and a duvet. It smelled horrible. And there was a toilet and a sink, parted by a partition from the rest of the room.

The tray that arrived was one of his daily three meals, usually consisting of bread and soup and a bottle of water. Sometimes he got meat and rice too. Today it was just his usual meal.

Nick crawled to the tray on his hands and knees, not bothering to stand up anymore. His body hurt way too much. He took the spoon and started eating the already cold soup- his guess was that it should have been garlic-soup, but it tasted like nothing at all. The two slices of bread were hard to chew on but if you were hungry you didn't bother anymore about how things tasted. When Nick finished eating, he took the water bottle and removed it with the empty one from his last meal. He crawled back to the corner he always sat in, leaning his head against the cold wall. How long has he already been in here? He didn't know. The last time he'd seen the sun and breathed fresh clean air had been before he got into the vehicle.

But how many days or even weeks passed since then? Or was he trapped in here longer than a month already? Because of the fact that he didn't have a regular sleep, he couldn't tell at all.

More tears filled Nick's eyes as he hugged himself and sobbed. "They promised me that the hard times would be over!" He squeezed his eyes tight, knocking his head a few times against the hard wall until the pain took over the sadness and the fear.

He had so many dreams and now he was trapped, probably never going to be free. Even if the situation was helpless, if he lived on the street and was starving since days he never stopped believing in his dream and the thought that it might come true one day. But this here- it was hopeless.

Again there were footsteps echoing through the long hallway in front of his room. For a second he was scared that they came back, back for him to be the next victim for their little experiments. As soon as he heard the screams though, he knew he was safe.

"LET ME GO! MY DAD IS A LAWYER; I'LL MAKE SURE YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR DOING THIS!"

Nick sighed. Silly boy, he'll be dying in here sooner or later anyway and his Daddy will never know where he disappeared to.

Then there was complete silence. They probably knocked him out; it wouldn't have been the first time. If you became annoying, you had to be silenced- that was the simple rule.

Sometimes Nick wondered who was behind this all- kidnapping people, testing stuff on them to see how they reacted. That's how it had to feel like being one of this animals who get tested. Did the government know from all of this? Or was it even the government who ran this place?

Sometimes Nick wondered why he wasn't going insane yet. He knew others already did. When he was dragged into the room where they locked them up to watch their reactions to several unknown substances, he saw them- talking to themselves, suffering from schizophrenia or panic attacks. When he saw them, he just wanted to cry. How long have they already been at this place? Would they survive this experiment and the next one and the one afterwards? Did they even realize where they were? Nick wanted to help them so bad, but he couldn't. He couldn't even help himself escaping from this god damn place. That's when he put up his walls. As soon as he was going to be dragged out of his room, he wasn't himself anymore. He didn't show any emotions, any fear or compassion for the others in the room. That's when he was numb. Looking in their faces when they screamed and cried in pain, but acting like it didn't get to him. He only showed feelings when the pain overcame him, the hallucinations starting to scare him.

When Nick would be back in his room, his body calming down and his brain starting to work again, he would realize what he saw. The pictures would haunt him while he slept, the screams awake him and leave him there- alone in his room, all alone and scared, wishing for company to talk to. That's when he realized how shattered he really was.

Nick started humming a melody, which randomly popped into his head. He remembered the song from his childhood, when he sang it together with his Dad, his mother laughing and shaking her head in amusement while she watched her two men. He used to love that song and tried to remember the lyrics really hard. He only could remember half of them, but it was okay- enough to sing the song. That's what he did most of the time in here- singing songs to make the time go by faster. They helped him to calm down, to forget about the things he experienced and dragging him to the places he wanted to be at.

He sang the words, his voice scratchy and quiet because he didn't really use it anymore- why should he if he didn't have anyone to talk to?

Singing distracted him so much, that he didn't hear the footsteps returning again. He only realized them when it was too late. His door got pushed open, a huge man with tons of muscles standing in front of him; a scar was running over his left cheek.

Nick pressed himself against the wall, whimpering as he saw the guy.

"Stand up!" He yelled and Nick flinched, not making any attempted to move out of his corner. He could see how the face of the man turned red, his teeth gritting together. He saw the anger in his eyes.

The man entered the room. It took him only two steps to stand right in front of Nick, grabbing his wrists and pulling him on his feet. Nick felt dizzy, the whole room started spinning around because of the sudden movement. His breath came out fast and he had to swallow. He didn't want this. A painful sound filled the room as the fist of the man collided with Nick's cheek, making him gasp. Tears stung in his eyes.

"I told you to stand up!" the man screamed right in Nick's face, making the boy flinch.

"I thought it was over!" He mumbled to himself, being pushed out of the room, stumbling and falling to the ground on the hallway, before being pulled up again and pushed against the cold wall.

He closed his eyes, hoping that this would be over soon when he felt his hands being cuffed together. A loud scream hurt his ears and when he opened his eyes again, he saw a blond boy being pushed out of his neighbor room.  
>"I TOLD YOU TO LET ME GO!" Tears were running down his cheeks as he yelled hysterically.<br>Nick eyed the boy from head to toe, as the other one got hand-cuffed as well, sobbing and begging for mercy.

_Poor boy, _he thought, watching him while he put up his walls, making sure that pain was the only thing he showed.

"Help me please!" the blond whined, locking eyes with him. He has never seen someone as scared. They were pushed along the hallway, Nick starring at the floor in silence while the new guy cried.

"Shut the fuck up!" one of the two men behind them yelled and the boy did what he was told to.

Nick's heart beat against his chest, he felt his body shiver. What would they do to him this time? He knew he wasn't ready to do this again, to hear the other people screaming.

He could already see the white door leading to the room they would be trapped in. He didn't want to go in there!

Surprisingly they turned into another hallway, leaving space between them and the room behind the door, in which most of his nightmares were settled in.

Nick let out a relieved sigh as he realized where they took him- it seemed like it was time for a shower. They got pushed into a dressing room along with several other men and without hesitation Nick undressed himself. He took of the dirty shirt, which used to be white one day but already turned gray and the black trousers which were pretty loose around his waist. As soon as he had arrived here, they've taken his personal clothes. The shirt and the pants were like a uniform. That's how he also noticed the blond guy being dragged in here with him was new. He still wore a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt.

Nick didn't care stripping down his boxers, being completely naked in front of strangers. The last time he had had a shower was only a few days after his arrival. It was obvious that they only got the luxury of getting a shower when a new hair shampoo or soap was tested on them. The one time Nick was in the shower and using a shampoo, every part of his skin that was in contact with it stayed red for a long time afterwards and was slightly burning. But it was okay for him, he would accept the burning as long as he would get a shower.

The other men also undressed themselves, not saying a word. They also seemed to know what happened, because everyone of them acted as calm as you could possibly be. Except one guy- a certain blond boy, wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. He looked around anxious and when he felt Nick starring at him, he locked their eyes, a small whisper escaping his lips, his voice trembling: "What is happening to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you guys so much for the comments :) Here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<br>It was the first time since Nick got here, that someone except the guys in white coats or the securities- as he liked to call the men laying an eye on them- talked to him, if you overlooked the pleading of strangers in pain for help.

For a second he was startled, not knowing how to answer. The ability of speaking- forming actual sentences that made sense- seemed to slowly fade away. He took a deep breath before answering: "You are going to take a shower. Better undress yourself, before someone comes in to rip the clothes of your body." It was weird listening to his voice again when he wasn't singing.

The blond boy looked through the room and realized that he was the only one still wearing all of his clothes. He blushed slightly, fingering the hem of his shirt.

Nick started to wonder how old the boy actually was. He had to be the same age, if not even younger than him. He caught himself starring at him a few seconds before ripping his eyes off of him, starring at the wall.

From the corner of his eyes he could see the blond taking of his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. He let them fall to the ground and shifted around uncomfortably. When it came to his boxers though, he hesitated.

"No one actually cares about you naked" Nick said. The words were out before he even realized it, which caused the new guy to blush again.

For a few seconds there was only the sound of men shifting around and muttering to themselves before the blond talked again: "Am I going to die now?" Nick heard the voice of the boy crack at the last two words and sighed. "You would be lucky if you could!" he said, no emotions in his words, sitting down on one of the wooden benches and wresting his head in his hands as he saw the boy finally taking of his boxers, throwing them to the rest of his clothes. He sat down next to Nick and his face was a bright red. His hands were trembling.

"See all you are going to do is take a shower now. Enjoy it; even if the shampoo and soap will probably burn like hell everywhere they get in touch with your body, but it can take up to months until you get the next opportunity!"

The other guy nodded, starring thoughtful at the floor. "Why am I here?" he then asked and Nick rolled his eyes. For some reason he thought that kid was really annoying with all his questions. Nick never got answers in the beginning, why should he give them to the boy then?

So instead of saying something he kept silent, his mind going blank.

Blondie next to him sighed and babbled on and on about that he didn't know what was going on here. Nick tried to stay calm but as the boy went on he couldn't hold it back anymore. It felt like he was exploding.

"Shut the fuck up!" he hissed narrowing his eyes at the other boy. "Listen man, I don't care what you are talking about! I am not interested at all in it. So shut up like everyone else here. Because no one cares! No one cares about you or your feelings or how you can't believe that someone actually kidnapped you!"

He stood up and went to the other side of the small room, hoping that they would lead them to the showers soon. A few eyes lay on him but nobody raised his voice to say something. The new kid sat there, lifting his shoulders like he wanted to hide his face.

And there was it again- the numbness Nick felt around others. He wasn't able to care anymore, even if he wanted to. He knew he would regret it the moment he would be pushed into his little room; he would blame himself for not preparing the boy about what was going to happen to him just like he wished he would have been prepared when he arrived here.

The second door in the room was opened from the inside and Nick remembered the guy opening it- it was the one who dragged him to the white room for the very first time. It was the one laughing at him as he was scared and telling him how he would enjoy watching Nicks body reacting to the pills they gave him.

"_Where are we going?" Nick growled in a mixture of anger and fear. The cold metal of the handcuffs cut into his wrists and hurt badly while they went through the grey hallway, their footsteps echoing with every step. He had tried to defend himself but as soon as he got punched in the face he stopped. He realized that it made no sense. He was weak and tired. _

_Along the walls were metal doors looking just like the one he had in his room and Nick started to ask himself if there were other people trapped behind these doors._

_The man behind him didn't talk. Nick sighed and thought about asking again when he heard a loud scream. It sounded so painful and scared that it felt like his blood froze in his veins._

_His heart started beating even faster than before and he started sweating. His knees were shaking so bad that he was afraid he'd fall down._

_Was the same going to happen to him? Would he be the next person screaming like this? He wanted to cry- break down and cry and beg for mercy. But he had a feeling if he would do that, the guy would hit him again. Nick's cheek still hurt from the first time the fist connected with his face._

_That's when they turned around the corner, when he saw the white door for the first time and he immediately knew that this was the place they would take him too._

"_What is going to happen?" he whispered to himself because he didn't think he'd ever get an answer from the guy walking behind him. That's why he flinched when he heard the raspy dark voice: "The doctors are going to make you suffer. They are going to test things at you to see how your body reacts to them. Then they will leave the room, step behind a glass wall and watch you and take notes about every little reaction. And I am going to stand there too, I am going to stand there and watch you. I will watch you screaming in pain and begging us to stop it but we won't. And when I will go to bed tonight, I will think about you, how your body reacted, how you screamed and cried and I will sleep with a smile on my face."  
>Nick froze at the words. He wasn't able to move anymore, to breathe anymore. It felt like someone laid a rope around his throat and tightened it, making him choke.<em>

_He felt the guy pushing him in the back in the doors direction and with every step he felt weaker. Tears burned in his eyes, running down his cheeks._

_What did he do to deserve this?_

The first time had been the worst. Although it wasn't as painful as the other tests, it was the one that scared him the most. And when he looked into the eyes of the man, remembered his words, he felt the anger in him.

He watched the blond guy getting up and following the other men in the tiled room which looked like a regular common shower room. It contained fourteen showers, one for each man. Nick looked around, searching for bleach blond hair. When he saw the new guy he made sure to catch the shower right next to him.  
>"I am sorry!" he muttered as the other one looked at him in surprise. "I should have thought sooner about how you must feel being new here and not knowing what is going on." He turned on the water and tried to regulate the temperature as good as possible. When it was neither to hot nor to cold, he stepped under the water and sighed as it hit his body. The scars burned but he didn't care because the knowledge of finally getting clean again banished all the pain.<p>

The new guy was still busy trying to find the right temperature. "How long have you been in here already?" he asked. It was obvious that he was still uncomfortable being completely naked around thirteen other guys and scared to death even if he clearly tried to hide it.

"Depends!"

"On what?"

"It depends on you telling me which date we have." He rubbed over his arms and looked in disgust at the dirty water circling into the drain.

The guy had to think about it for a second while stepping under the water. "It's the end of January" he then said and Nick's jaw dropped. He got into the car somewhere between Christmas and New Years Eve. Did that mean that only a month passed since his arrival? He could have sworn that it'd already be March. The awareness felt like someone kicked right into his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Blondie asked and Nick felt like punching him in the face. How could he be okay in here? It was only one month that passed by, only one month of the rest of his life. He wanted to scream and hit the tiled wall as hard as possible or throw his head against it until he would black out. But instead he just stood there, a blank expression on his face as the water washed over his body.

"I am Jeff by the way!" the guy said flashing a smile at Nick which didn't reach his eyes. A smile… how could he smile in here?

It has only been one month. Nick closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears. He didn't want to show weakness in front of the other men, even if only one of them would actually notice.

He's been torture at least ten times since he arrived here only one month ago. How often would it happen again until his heart would stop beating because it couldn't bear the pain anymore?

"I don't care!" Nick said, turning his back to Jeff and ignoring him.

* * *

><p>Jeff sat in his room on the old dirty mattress, looking down on his new clothes consisting of black trousers and a white shirt which was drenched by the tears that didn't stop running down his cheeks. The skin on his head burned terribly. He guessed it was a reaction to the weird smelling shampoo he used.<p>

He was terrified. A small voice in the back of his mind screamed at him that this was just a nightmare and he would wake up any second if he just wanted to. Did his parents already call the police and tell them that he was missing? They would probably already search for him.

While lying down on the mattress he thought about what had happened. He was just waiting at the bus station when this black van stopped in front of him and before he was able to react, two men jumped out and pulled him in- Jeff didn't even scream because it happened so fast.

_You would be lucky if you could die_. The words of the strange man he talked to echoed in his mind and he trembled. What else would happen to him in here when dying would mean being lucky? He saw the scars on the man's body, of course he did. How could you _not_ see them? Some of them looked like he did them to himself but some others didn't. It looked like someone clenched to him and dug his nails into him as hard as possible. Jeff didn't even want to imagine how bad that must hurt.

He shifted around on the mattress, trying to rest and find some sleep. When he was trapped somewhere between being awake and asleep, his door was opened and a voice screamed at him: "GET THE FUCK UP!"

Jeff tensed. It felt like his heart was going to break right through his chest because it was beating so fast as two hands pulled him from the mattress, pushed him to the floor and handcuffed him. Jeff didn't know what would happen but he knew for sure that he wouldn't be lucky enough to just be taken to the shower again. The pictures of the other boy's bruised body appeared in front of his eyes and before he even realized it, he started screaming. There was something hard hitting the back of his head and the next second everything turned black.

* * *

><p><em>Poor little Jeff, isn't he? I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I try as soon as possible, I promise :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers :) **

**Thank you so much for reviewing and all the favorites and alerts! It means so much to me to see that you enjoy this story, especially because it is the most challenging thing I ever wrote! I want to apologize for mistakes but it is hard for me to describe all these things in English if I barely know how to describe them in German. Please be patient with me, I try to improve as much as possible but my writing will never be perfect I guess :)**

**Now for those of you who asked for the background of Jeff, you will be pleased in this chapter! Although there is still a long way to discover both of our boys entire backgrounds, have a small glimpse of Jeff's life ;)**

**_Warning: _Mentioning of violence and death. **

**I sadly don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I would own it, there would be way more Niff ;)  
><strong>

**And now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Nick lay on the mattress, staring blankly at the ceiling. He could here screams from outside and flinched because of the scared sound. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The voice sounded like the one of the boy who talked to him before- Jeff was his name, right? Nick already regretted how he shut the boy out instead of telling him what he should expect. Now that it sounded like he was the next one to suffer, he really could have needed an advice.

* * *

><p>Only a few seconds after Jeff passed out he found himself awake again, struggling and trying to fight back against the arms that held him tight and forced him to move. He screamed as loud as possible. His head hurt and his arms as well because of the tight grip around his wrists. He had no chance against the guy dragging him down the hallway he had been led down the first time as well. Tears were forming in his eyes out of anger and fear. He bit on his lower lip hard, already tasting blood.<p>

A door appeared in front of him which was different than every other door in here. It was white and for some reason he just _knew_ that they would lead him in there. Jeff sobbed and continued to scream. His voice was shaking and his throat already burned.

The white door was opened from the inside by a guy covered in tattoos from head to toe. He looked aggressive and was definitely not someone Jeff would want to run into on a lonely street.

Behind the door was another hallway, small and also painted completely in white- the only other thing in there was another white door. It was lighten up by neon-lights- Only looking into the white hall made Jeff feel dizzy.

When he made his first step into it, it was like something inside him switched. He stopped sobbing and somehow he felt _calm_. There were still tears streaming down his face but his body didn't tremble anymore. He held his head up high, confused about what happened to him but he didn't dare to think about it. Instead he enjoyed the feeling of confidence rushing through his veins.

Jeff stopped fighting against the grip of the man pushing him forward as a sudden thought appeared in his head.

'_I want to show them that they don't own me.'_

He wanted to laugh sarcastically, realizing that he just quoted 'The Hunger Games' in his head. Did Peeta feel like this as well when the games started- so powerful and full of adrenalin? Jeff had to think about his father as well, who always told him to never show fear when you look into the eyes of your enemy. He loved his dad so much for all the support he had given him.  
>The second door of the hallway was opened and Jeff walked into a white room, observing it quickly. It was small, nothing really special and completely empty. There was a glass wall, separating the room from another room which reminded Jeff of a dentist's office. He could make out injections lying on a tray in there and saw people dressed in white coats, scribbling notes on notebooks and trying to look important.<p>

Jeff pouted and said to himself that he didn't like it here- not at all. Only now he realized that he wasn't the only one in this room next to this mean guy behind him. There were other men as well and even two women were cowered in the corner of the small room. They all looked very skinny and pale, their eyes were blank. None of them said anything. Jeff noticed the beard all the men had. '_At least I don't have to deal with not being able to shave in here because I can't grow any facial hair at all',_ he thought to himself, surprised about his attitude. He guessed that that was what people liked to call a gallows humor.

Jeff was ripped out of his thoughts when a man stepped out of the other room, wearing a white coat as well and holding the tray with the injections in his hands, followed by a woman wearing the same coat and green gloves.

He looked around, noticing that some of the other people in the room whimpered. A flash of fear went through his body but he didn't allow the feeling to take over him.

They didn't own him. No matter what they would do to him now, he would not be scared. He would look them in the eyes while they would inject him the liquid and he would stay calm.

How bad could it be?

"You!" the woman said, pointing at Jeff. Her voice showed no emotions. Jeff was pushed in her direction by his _bodyguard_ and she got a grip on his arm, holding him tight and taking one of the injections of the tray.

She pulled up the sleeve of the _uniform_ of his right arm.

'_Look into her eyes- she doesn't own you. She can't do any damage to you as long as you stay true to yourself. Don't show fear. You are stronger than this, you are _better _than this and you know it!'_ he kept repeating to himself, taking a deep breath and looking right into her green eyes as the woman with the emotionless expression on her face threw the needle right into his arm.

* * *

><p>For Nick it felt like time had stopped. He listened hard to hear footsteps or voices telling him that Jeff would be brought back into his room, but there were none. He didn't know how much time had passed since he'd started to wait for a sign of Jeff still being alive- maybe it was an hour, maybe only ten minutes, but it made him feel even more frustrated than before. Why did he care so much about what happened to the blond boy? He thought about the question for a few seconds and the first thing that popped into his mind was that he looked so young and innocent. No one deserved to be here but Jeff seemed to deserve it even less.<p>

Nick turned around on his mattress restlessly, groaning and hitting his head against his pillow, cursing at himself for caring this damn much. If he would just get the chance to apologize to Jeff for his behavior earlier, he would for sure feel a lot better. But he knew that he'd probably never have the chance to do that again.

* * *

><p>The whole room started to spin around Jeff only a few minutes later. His heart was beating fast, his palms were sweating and his feet gave away. He lay on the cold ground, trying to keep his eyes open but the light hurt so bad. He had no idea <em>what<em> the thing they injected him was but he for sure knew that he didn't like it at all.

His whole body trembled and he didn't know how to stop it. His mouth was completely dry and he coughed several times.

Next to him was another man lying on the floor, suffering in obvious pain. He screamed and ripped his eyes open, his whole body twisting.

Jeff wanted to look away but his eyes were basically glued to the man. He was just glad that his body didn't react like this to the unknown substance. The screaming got louder and it looked like the man was possessed. Jeff didn't want to see this, he didn't want to hear the painful gasps but he was not able to look away or to even move.

He just lay on his stomach, panting heavily and his clothes soaked in sweat. He felt his heart rapidly beating against his chest but it was like he had no power over his body anymore. He wanted to at least turn his head away but he didn't know how to do that- so instead he just closed his eyes.

'_You are going to be okay'_ he told himself, replaying the thought in his head over and over again. Then there was silence next to him. No screams, no body moving in pain. He was now able to hear the other people in the room, crying silently or screaming as well, but not as loud as the man beside him. What had happened?

Jeff blinked several times, adjusting his eyes to the bright light in the room before looking at the guy. The next thing he heard was a loud cry of panic. He didn't know where it came from until he realized that he was the one shrieking.

Eyes were focused on him but there was no hint of life in them. The man's face was pale, his mouth was slightly open and his body was lying in an uncomfortable position. There was no doubt that he was death.

The blond bawled and tried to shuffle away, choking and tears started to blur his vision. He panicked, wasn't able to breathe anymore. The eyes of the dead man still lingered on him when he passed out.

Jeff's whole body was still shaking when he arrived in his room again.

He woke up in the white room and got questioned about how he felt after he got the injections. At first he didn't answer. He was still shocked, his eyes widened in horror and starring at the spot where the man used to lie but soon he realized that not answering the questions would lead to pain because every time he didn't answer within twenty seconds the guy with the tattoos would kick him in the stomach or connect his fist with Jeff's jaw. So Jeff started to talk. He managed to mumble something about heart racing and sweating and shaking but he didn't really pay attention. All that was on his mind right now were those blue eyes staring at him lifeless.

After they had no questions left for him he was brought back to his room. Even if he didn't struggle or attempt to flee the guy pushed him violently forward and held his wrists so tight that it hurt. But Jeff didn't seem to notice the pain because these eyes, they would haunt him.

He watched the flame of the lighter in his hand dance around joyfully, the bright colors a welcome contrast to the grey and white world he was trapped in. His thoughts drifted away to his family. Would they have already informed the police? His mother was for sure going insane because she was so worried about her only son, the one who was supposed to take over his father's business one day and meanwhile his dad would make sure that the police did everything to find his son as soon as possible. Jeff felt sorry for making his family go through this. How would they explain to Liz, his little sister of only nine years, that her beloved big brother didn't show up at home anymore?

_He wished he would have had the possibility to fight against the arms who pulled him into the black van standing next to the street but it all happened so fast that he had no time to react because only seconds later there was a cloth pressed right onto his mouth and nose and the biting smell of ethanol made Jeff feel dizzy and pass out._

_The next time he woke up he found himself inside the car with two unmasked men and his hands cuffed behind his back. He remembered how they opened the door and pulled him out of the car. He was barely able to stand on his feet._

Jeff snapped out of his thoughts and watched the flame of the lighter again, he had it hidden under his mattress as he first found himself in this room when a sudden thought appeared in his head. And from this second on he made it to his main goal to escape out of here as fast as possible, no matter which price he had to pay for it...

* * *

><p>At first Nick thought that he just imagined it, but as the smell of smoke got more his heart hammered against his chest in panic. Fire. Something was on fire and the smell stung in his nose. Apparently he wasn't the only one noticing it because he heard others starting to scream and knock against their doors wildly. Oh god. It had always been one of Nick's worst nightmares to die in a fire and now he was sure it would happen. He banged against the door, screaming along with the other men for help when he heard footsteps on the floor along with angry shouts.<p>

He fell back in surprise as his door was opened and a guy with bright blond hair and a mischievous grin on his face was pushed inside after a fist connected with his right eye. But that didn't stop the boy from grinning. It just made him wince in pain.

"Jeff?" Nick stumbled in surprise. "What does that mean? What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it looks like Jeff isn't that innocent boy he see<strong>**ms to be and his rebellious side was just set free ;)**


End file.
